The Double Minded
by Quidditch Cup
Summary: WAS 'Dual Apparition'A glitch in programming causes the creation of a human that could lead to the downfall of Zion, if Smith has his way.
1. Default Chapter

THIS STORY was called 'Dual apparition' but ff.net WON'T let me edit story info on that story for some reason.hence the category, rating etc were all screwed up. I'm posting it again under a new title, and I attempted to delete the old story. IF it didn't delete..sorry but ff.net is reaaaly annoying me now..  
  
No.....no I don't own 'The Matrix' I just write about it. Sorry..  
  
AUTHOR: ......me  
  
TITLE: The Double Minded  
  
SETTING: Pre- 'The Matrix'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Orchard  
  
A solitary country house stood on the top of a gentle hill, miles from any town and surrounded by an apple orchard. Every thing has gone well for the little house and its occupants - until today.  
  
A dark car made its way quickly up the drive, coming to a smooth stop in front of the heavy oak door. A tall man in a dark suit and dark glasses stepped gracefully out of the vehicle, and with an almost military air knocked soundly on the door.  
  
The door swung open, and a cheerful middle aged lady in a robe with her hair in curlers peered out. "May I help you?"  
  
The man slowly reached up, and with a flick of his wrist removed his glasses.  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the orchard, near the top of one of the blossom covered trees, a girl, maybe seven years old, sat balanced precariously on a thin branch, swinging her legs freely and muttering quietly to herself. To a typical passer by, she was just a happy little tomboy, lounging in the orchard and singing to herself, but to the man, she was destiny.  
  
He stood several feet behind the tree, his glasses clutched tightly in his right hand, his left resting lightly on the fence.  
  
The girl, oblivious to his presence, continued to chatter on, her tones darkening.  
  
"It's....it's not right. Something's wrong. Always something wrong. Why? No, no, I don't know - can't help it. I don't know you. I can't move, why can't I move? Why does this happen? What happens? I must be bad. Yes, I'm bad. Naughty like momma says. No, no, who is that? What? Not the Matrix. Not there. Why? I can't..."  
  
After several minutes of quiet listening, the man stepped towards the tree. The girl started at the sound of his approach, and let out a gentle cry.  
  
"No." The man stopped. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, and clung tighter to the main trunk of the tree.  
  
"Come down." He said, his voice low and his tone precise. "Come down, Please."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, the brown haired, sun burnt girl slipped down from her perch and landed softly in the grass. "What do you want?"  
  
The man shrugged ever so slightly. "Just to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" She peered up at him.  
  
"No particular reason. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"I guess not." She plopped down in the shade of the tree, rolling onto her stomach and propping up her chin on her hands. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
The man stepped in front of her, and slowly, with a slight grimace on his sculpted features, knelt down in the grass. "You."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Me? I don't like to talk about me. I'm no fun. You look fun, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ag - Uncle Smith. I'm your uncle Smith."  
  
The girl swung her feet behind her. "I didn't know I had an Uncle Smith. I'm Nikki Roberts. Are you a Roberts? Smith Roberts...that sounds funny, but I like you. Do you like me?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. That's why I want to talk about you. Tell me.." He looked her in the eye. "Who were you talking to up there?"  
  
Nikki looked away. "No one, I guess."  
  
"You were talking to yourself, then."  
  
"Yes. No. Well...I don't really know. I don't think I can tell you."  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You said you like me, shouldn't you trust me too?"  
  
She tugged at the grass and bit her lip. "I never even told momma. She says when I talk like that I'm naughty."  
  
"I don't think so." Smith smiled slightly. "Why don't you tell me? I really want to know."  
  
Nikki looked uncertain, but quickly flashed him a grin. "Okay, but only if you promise not to tell momma."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Cross your heart?"  
  
Smith paused for a moment with his lips slightly parted, then nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Okay. I was talking to me. Well, not really me but.." she paused, flustered, then looked his straight in the eye. "I sometimes hear things. Loud things. Names and noisy talk. And sometimes I see people, but not really people...they're all sleeping. And when I see then, I'm sleeping too. But sometimes I see them wake up, and they're scared. But I'm not scared.but I can't wake up, and I can't move, just see and hear." She dropped her handful of shredded grass. "That's why I'm naughty."  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. Momma just says it's naughty to talk about it. To talk about the matrix."  
  
Smith leaned forward intently. "Tell me.." he caught her eye again. "About this Matrix.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly dark by the time Nikki ran up to the house, leaving Smith alone to walk to his car.  
  
His pants had been soiled by the ground, and he could feel the dirt and the stench of the orchard clinging to him, but still Smith had to resist the urge to laugh. He'd heard everything he needed to hear. The child was everything he had hoped, and more. He has uses for a human like that...but not as a child, no, he'd have to wait a few years.  
  
But that he could do easily. The destruction of Zion was worth far more than a handful of meaningless years.  
  
And wait he did, until one fateful day...  
  
~~~~~~~~ There's the first chap!!! Sorry It isn't much and it's kinda confusing. I promise to give WAAAAY more back round in subsequent chapters. Reveiws help me write faster. : o ) 


	2. The Town

Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! *kudos to all!* Here's Ch 2, hope you like it. Smith is...kinds mean in it though. But I suppose that is as it should be :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Town  
  
Smith watched closely as the Matrix's version of the moon rose slowly in the sky. Soon it would be time, the time he had waited ten long years for, the time when he would possess the most powerful weapon possible against Zion short of the access codes themselves.  
  
Silently, he slid out of his seat and stepped up to the now-familiar door. He'd kept his eye on the house over the years, but had never visited again, instead keeping in contact with the parents by phone only.  
  
They knew he was coming, and they were grateful. Grateful that he was saving them the expense of fully raising a child, grateful for the offer they had been given in exchange for the girl, but most of all, grateful that he was taking away the child everyone had called insane. Yes, they had called his brilliant pet insane. They would never know exactly what they had been mocking, he would see to that.  
  
He rapped firmly on the door, which swung open instantly.  
  
"Thank God you're here." The woman held the door open and motioned him inside, but he stood his ground firmly.  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "She's hardly a child anymore, although I'd be the first to admit she still acts like one. Still hears voices and jabbers on about a 'matrix' or such nonsense.." The woman shook her head sadly. "Poor thing, I'm afraid she's cracked, Mr. Smith."  
  
Agent Smith's expression remained unchanged, but hidden behind his sunglasses, his eyes sparkled. "Excellent. Now, I say again, where is the child?"  
  
"There's no hurry, why don't you come in and rest awhile."  
  
In an instant Smith had a gun aimed right between her eyes. "Where is the child."  
  
The look of horror in the woman's eyes would have been enough to break the heart of any human, but Agent Smith was as far from human as anything could get. Although he resembled them in everyway, from physical appearance, to expression, even down to clothing, he was pure machine. A quality he was more then thankful for.  
  
"She-she's down in the town, celebrating her birthday."  
  
Smith's gun didn't budge. "For your sake, I hope she is not with any friends. I specifically requested she never have associates."  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, she doesn't! All the young people her age were scared off by her odd ways. She'll be alone."  
  
"And you are, as stated, her only living relative."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." Smith's lip twitched ever so slightly, then he pulled the trigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car came to a screeching halt at a corner of the only intersection, right outside the town's main attraction: 'Bob's Bar and Grill'. It was a small town joint, fairly seedy, one step up from the highway stop "Eat's", and repulsive as it was to Smith's senses, he strode through the open door into the main room.  
  
'Room" was an overstatement. 18 x 20 feet at most, and home to three tables, six chairs, and four barstools, Smith felt certain that the creation of 'Bob's Bar and Grill' must have been a glitch in the Matrix. Despite his feelings about the people and the place, he knew it was in his best interest to keep it quiet and not upset the other customers - the less suspicion, the better.  
  
Ignoring the stench of greasy food and liquor, Smith eyed the room's inhabitants one by one, his gaze finally resting on the sole occupant of the bar.  
  
With a hand on the counter and the other clutching a half-full glass, Nikki Roberts sat, swinging her stool back and forth with a determined look on her face. At Smith's approach, she looked up, a smile breaking onto her face. "Hi!"  
  
Smith stopped directly in front of her. "Miss Roberts?"  
  
"That would be me!" Nikki was the picture of a typical country girl - young, innocent and cheerful. She studied him for a moment. "Hey, I remember you! Uncle Smith! Welcome back!" She held out a hand, which Smith pointedly ignored.  
  
"Your memory works surprisingly well." His lips barely moved as he spoke.  
  
Nikki peered up at him. "Is there any reason it shouldn't?"  
  
"Lets just say, if one single human has a reason for memory gaps, you are that one." His face was calm and emotionless, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. "Now, if you would come with me please, Miss Roberts."  
  
Nikki gave him a suspicious glance. "Why? I've got no reason to leave, it's my birthday, and I'd like to spend it celebrating."  
  
Smith slowly raised an eyebrow. "I can give you a reason." HE drew his gun and shoved it into her ribs. "Now decide."  
  
Nikki gulped and looked at him with shock and disbelief reflecting in her blue eyes. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Don't push me, Miss Roberts."  
  
She studied him for a moment longer, and slowly a grin spread across her face. "You can't shoot me. You obviously want me for something, and if I'm dead I'm worthless."  
  
Smith lowered his gun. "Excellent. Now come with me."  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" She smirked. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Really." It was a statement, not a question. In one swift move, he grabbed the front of her shirt and had her halfway across the room.  
  
"Hey!" The bartender growled. "What about her tab?"  
  
Every so carefully, Smith removed his glasses, leaned forward, and looked the bartender in the eye. "Unless you like payment in a much more distasteful way, I suggest you make it one the house."  
  
The burly man was not intimidated. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
Smith let his gun peek out from underneath his coat. "I am - government enforcement. You will do as I say."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The man's eyes widened as he back up. "It's on the house, sir!"  
  
"Good." After replacing his gun, Smith turned back to Nikki. "It's time to leave."  
  
"But I just got-"  
  
"Now." Smith grabbed the front of her shirt and forcibly dragged her out of the building, shoving her into the backseat of the car and sliding in after her. 'So much for not making a scene', he thought, as the car pulled away from the curb and headed for the open road.  
  
Once the town was far behind them, Smith removed his glasses and studied the girl slumped in the seat beside him. His mind computed the details effortlessly.  
  
She was short, 5'1 or so, with a slightly boyish face and a nicely curved figure, with a long brown braid hanging nearly to he waist. Not exactly agent material, but he could change all that.  
  
Nikki scooted over as far away from him as possible, and glared at him for a while. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "You know what I think?"  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not really my uncle."  
  
"Correct. How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
Nikki shrugged."Nobody names their kid Smith Roberts, that's just too much. And my parents were each the only child in their families." She grinned again. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"I don't imagine that you are." Smith leaned forward. "Now, ask."  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm not here to play games, Miss Roberts. Fun is not my Business."  
  
Nikki's brow furrowed. "I figured that, and I assume you want me to ask what exactly your business is? Or at least what you want with me?"  
  
"If you had said that immediately, there would have been far less trouble."  
  
"Why is that so important to you?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.  
  
Smith's glasses returned to their place. "You see, Miss Roberts, in time, you will learn to tell me everything. You have to trust me, you have no other option."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She scoffed. "I have a home to go back to, even if everyone there thinks I'm a nut. A lot they know."  
  
"Do you really want to go back there? To face their scoffing, their disbelief and even their hatred?" Smith whipped off his sunglasses and got in her face. "I understand you, Miss Roberts. I recognize what you're going through. I, and Only I can help you find yourself."  
  
Nikki slumped back into her seat. "Is that so? Then what exactly do you understand about me?"  
  
The corner of Smith's mouth twitched ever so slightly. "You may recall the conversation we had several years ago, where you informed me of your ability to sense both worlds at once."  
  
"Hold it, hold it!" Nikki held up a hand. " 'Both' Worlds?"  
  
"Yes." Smith continued, his voice characteristically low and precise. "Both the Matrix, and what you humans call the 'real' world. I have use for that ability."  
  
"Why? Or, what use? What real world? How can you understand? How did you find out?"  
  
"That, Miss Roberts, will be explained in due time."  
  
Nikki's brow furrowed. "Where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
Smith slipped his sunglasses back on and returned to facing the front. "All in good time, Miss Roberts, all in good time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's chapter two! I'll have a third one up in about three days! R&R please, tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. That is...I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :-) 


	3. The Ride

Here's Chapter three! You get to find out pretty much everything that's going on - and you get a hefty dose of "A.I. propaganda' :-) Enjoy!  
  
And, Angel...while HLM was ranting about me not posting anymore, she inadvertently had taken the disk with this story on it to her house, preventing me from re-uploading this chapter :-) I'll have a new one up in a day or so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car came to an abrupt halt in front of a military styled building, deep in the heart of a busy city. What city it was, Nikki couldn't tell, but the moment the car stopped, Smith stepped swiftly out into the pouring rain.  
  
Nikki peered up at him. Even drenched he still managed to retain that sense of deadly calm. For some odd reason, although she couldn't explain why, the very sight of him sent a cold shiver down her spine.  
  
"Get out." It was an order, not a request.  
  
She slowly slid out of the car, stepping into the rain, where she was quickly pulled by Smith into the building.  
  
"Hey, watch it, will you?" She shoved his hand away and glanced down at the tear in her shirt. "Now look." She frowned, trying to stretch the fabric back over her shoulder while Smith impatiently stood watching.  
  
"You don't need to worry about your appearance. The others have seen many in worse shape than you."  
  
Nikki stopped. "The others?"  
  
"Yes." Smith's tone was precise. "You have been brought here to meet the other Agents, they will pass their judgments, and your training will begin."  
  
"Hold it hold it." Nikki held up a hand. "Agents? Training? Why do I get the feeling this wasn't just a pleasure cruise?"  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow. "Follow me."  
  
Nikki stood her ground. "Give me your coat."  
  
A flick of the wrist and Smith had pocketed his glasses. "What are you saying?"  
  
Nikki flushed. "I'm NOT going to meet these people while I'm hanging out of my shirt like this, just gimmie your coat. I promise to give it back."  
  
Smith opened his mouth to speak again, but slowly, he removed his coat and handed it to her. "This is not necessary."  
  
"Yes it is!" Nikki slipped into the suit jacket, which was several sizes too big. "Okay, I'm ready now."  
  
For a moment, Smith looked vaguely amused, but the expression quickly vanished. He led her into an elevator, which took them quickly to about the fortieth floor.  
  
As soon as the elevator stopped, Smith turned and gave her a harsh glare. "My colleagues are eager to meet you, and I expect you to live up to my expectations. If you fail to meet my requirement there will be consequences."  
  
Nikki frowned. "So much for happy go lucky 'Uncle Smith'."  
  
Smith pulled her out of the elevator and with one swift jerk, she was in the middle of a spotless room, It's monotony broken only by a small square table and four metal chairs.  
  
Two of these chairs were occupied by men in suits, with their dark brown hair combed back in a way exactly like Smith. For all intents and purposes, all three of them may as well have been clones.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Roberts." The slightly younger looking man, with more of a reddish tint to his hair greeted her in a silky smooth voice.  
  
"Please take a seat." The other man motioned to a chair opposite them, looking ever so slightly quizzical when he saw she had on Smith's jacket. The two exchanged brief glances.  
  
Smith took his place between the two men as Nikki sat, quite uncomfortable. There was an awkward pause while the first two poured over a brown file, and Smith slipped his glasses back on.  
  
"Now Miss Roberts," Smith began. "I'm sure you are wondering why we've brought you here, and what exactly we expect of you."  
  
Nikki's brows furrowed. "Not exactly wondering."  
  
Smith continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And then there's the question of who we are, and ." his voice deepened. "Who you are."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You see, we know everything about you, we can answer all your questions.for a price."  
  
"What price?" She said suspiciously.  
  
Smith leaned towards her over the table. "We need your help. We need your ability to attain our goal. We're willing to provide you the answers, if you..supply us with your services."  
  
Nikki leaned back in her chair. "Services?"  
  
He smiled, nearing a predatory grin. "That's what we're here to tell you." Smith sat perfectly straight and slowly removed his glasses. "My name, Miss Roberts, Is Smith, this is Brown," He motioned to the slightly taller and heavier man on his left. "And this Jones." The smaller, lighter haired man nodded slightly. "We are the Agents."  
  
Nikki raised an eyebrow. "The Agents?"  
  
"Yes." Agent Brown picked up the dialogue. "We are the...law enforcement in the Matrix."  
  
"You're cops."  
  
"Not Entirely." Smith closed the file. "We are..programs engineered into the Matrix to keep the human race inline."  
  
Nikki chewed her lip. "You're talking about the Matrix.so it's real then?"  
  
"Yes. The Matrix is a computer generated dream world designed to the specifications of the planet earth. It keeps humanity alive."  
  
"Would you care to explain that?"  
  
Smith nodded to Jones, who began. "Quite a number of years human created intelligent machines...A.I. as you call them. These machines were designed to service mankind in any way possible. Not long after the creation of these mechanical beings, mankind exhausted earth of all its natural resources, and in a failed attempt at saving their dying culture, they scorched the sky. By doing so they condemned their mechanical counterparts to die with them. But a compromise was made..and the end result was the creation of the Matrix. The machines inserted the minds of the humans into the Matrix, while keeping their bodies in capsules designed to collect electricity. In return for their service to the humans, the machines used the energy they gathered to keep themselves alive."  
  
Nikki slumped, her head in her hands. "That's seems impossible....but somehow..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Somehow you knew." Smith's tone was deep and precise. "That, Miss Roberts, is exactly what we want to talk to you about."  
  
"May as well." She rubbed her temples.  
  
"You see, Miss Roberts, we've had our eye on you ever since you were a child. It was then that those around you began to notice the tendency you have to talk to yourself about things that appear to make no sense - like the Matrix. Now when we discovered this, we referred back to our files on you and discovered that, whether through mechanical error, random mutation, or simple evolution, you had, when first grown, developed a secondary brain, equal in size to the other. Both of these brains are much smaller and more complex than the average human mind, which results in your being able to literally exist in both world at once."  
  
"So you mean.." Nikki said slowly. "That I'm not crazy?"  
  
"Exactly. As far as mentality goes, you are far more sane than any other human being inside or out of the Matrix."  
  
"Hold it." She held up a hand. "Outside of the Matrix? I thought you said earth was exhausted of all its resources."  
  
"It is." Smith's tone was even. "But there are some who have abandoned their only chance for a normal life and gone to live in a world that no longer caters to them." His voice grew cold. "They are our enemies. They are not satisfied with having their bodies free, and they strive to free others - the ruin the lives of others. They offer then a choice that man should never have to make, the choice between ultimate liberty or happiness and peace. The men that exist outside of the Matrix are never happy, Miss Roberts, and they seek to make others just as unhappy as they are."  
  
The room grew silent, all eyes were on Nikki. After a moment, she spoke. "What does all of that have to do with me? I mean, what can I do about it?"  
  
Smith smiled ever so slightly. "You may recall out conversation in the orchard, Miss Roberts, where you told me that you could feel people 'waking up' around you, but you couldn't wake up yourself?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"What you were sensing were those around you who have been unplugged from the Matrix. You know in your one mind exactly what occurs around your sleeping body, and yet you still exist in this world, living out your life at the exact same moment. I have no doubt that if you were presented with several people, you could tell us instantly if any of them are no longer connected to the Matrix. That is something we cannot do so easily." He leaned forward. "We need that, Miss Roberts. With your ability we can stamp out the rebels and everything will return to normal. We've given you the answers you wanted, now pledge us your help and loyalty."  
  
It was a life changing choice, which Nikki knew very well. "I can't just go back home now?"  
  
"Why would you want to? Think of how you were treated all your life, taunted and tortured for something others, with their simple cerebrum couldn't comprehend. Did you have any friends, Miss Roberts?"  
  
"No, everyone thought I was crazy."  
  
Smith steepled his fingers. "My point exactly. No one back home appreciated you, but we value you very highly."  
  
"But my mother loved me!" Nikki's face was beginning to pale.  
  
Jones turned to Smith. "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"No, I did not see it as necessary at the time. But now..." He turned back to Nikki. "Miss Roberts, you mother died of a massive heart attack early this evening." All three agents shared a grim half- smile.  
  
Nikki slumped in her chair, a tear running slowly down her cheek. "I was in town...I wasn't there for her.."  
  
"You could not have prevented it." Smith said. "But now we must ask you to make your choice. Do you go home, to the people who hate you, or do you stay and learn from us?"  
  
The tears were flowing freely now, but she still managed to speak. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"  
  
"How do you know we are not?" Brown said. "You see, we have also observed that all your life, you've been longing to do something great, something to benefit everything, which is an opportunity you will never receive back at your home. This is your chance."  
  
Nikki sat in silence for a few moments; they stared at each agent in turn. She felt intimidated by them, but, for a reason she could not explain, compelled to join them. It would prove to both herself and the world that she wasn't just 'some crazy kid'..she was more gifted than they had ever dreamed.  
  
"I.." She wiped her tears on the sleeve of Smith's jacket and struggled to say the words. "I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent." All three Agents stood. "Your training will begin tomorrow." Smith said. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep."  
  
Jones stepped towards the door and motioned for her to follow him, but Brown interrupted.  
  
"Just a moment, Miss Roberts. I have a question for you."  
  
Both the other Agents and Nikki turned to him.  
  
"Why exactly are you wearing my colleague's coat?"  
  
"Oh!" Nikki grinned and chuckled slightly. "I got soaked in the rain and he accidentally tore my shirt."  
  
Brown and Jones both raised eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Yep." She looked down at her clothing, suddenly realizing she wasn't wet. A quick look at Smith told her the same. "But how.." She slipped off the coat and yanked on the material over her left shoulder. It was in perfect condition, show no signs of tear. "Heh heh..." She flushed, and turned to Smith's whose expression was blank. "Here's your coat back."  
  
Smith looked down at the suit jacket draped over her outstretched arm. Not only did it reek of human, but her tears had stained the sleeve. "Keep it." He said, his upper lip curling in repulsion.  
  
She shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."  
  
Jones again motioned for her to follow, and a moment later the door closed behind them, leaving Smith and Brown standing in front of the table.  
  
Brown turned to the other Agent. "Would you really have let her return home if she had refused us?"  
  
Smith's expression bordered on a smirk. "No." He pulled out his desert eagle. "I would have shown her the less hospitable side of the Agents."  
  
Brown's expression matched Smith's. "I assumed that. But your ways have occasionally been.....unorthodox."  
  
"But very effective."  
  
Brown nodded his acknowledgement. "This could be what we've been waiting for. She could lead us to the codes for Zion. My only doubt is .....she is human, will she survive?"  
  
Smith straightened his cuffs. "We'll have to wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There's Ch 3!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it! Leave a review if you can, they make me type faster :-) Thanks to all who have reviewed already, and I'm still feeling the need to apologize for the dual apparition thing... *blushes* 


End file.
